fallingskiesfandomcom-20200222-history
Zack
Zackhttps://www.facebook.com/fallingskies/videos/932512123441504/ was a fighter in the 2nd Massachusetts Militia Regiment and a member of the sub-group Berserker's. He is a close friend to Nico. Zack was killed in a last stand, attacking Tom Mason at the Norfolk naval base, weeks after disbanding from the 2nd Mass. Story |-| Season 2= "Worlds Apart" At some point, after the Battle of Fitchburg, Zack was recruited by John Pope to join the Berserkers. Zack went on a mission to ambush the skitters before the can attack, but there plan was cut short when Beamers targeted the vehicles the were riding in, Zack gets of his bike, and takes cover as the Beamer destroyed the vehicle. He arrives back to camp from the failed mission with Niko. He is later seen on top a truck, being handed supplies of crates. "Shall We Gather at the River" As Jamil repairs the bridge, Weaver tells the Berserkers to stay back as they 2nd Mass cross, and cover them from the Skitters and Mechs. When the Skitters overrun them, they ride across the bridge to safety; and witnesses Tom being blown up on the bridge by Pope. "Compass" At the new airport carrier camp, after Avery Churchill lands he listens in as she talks to the 2nd Mass. After Jimmy's death, Zack enjoys a beer with the Berserkers and talks with Lee Tedeschi during Pope's 'Cocktail Hour'. When Tom and Pope start brawling over Jimmy's compass, Zack watches and cheers. Zack later attends the funeral of Jimmy Boland. He is seen during the night, riding his bike out of the airport carrier. "Young Bloods" At the new camp on the way to Charleston, he listens to Boon rapping about Matt and the Skitters in the rain, and Boon raps Zack taps the barrel of his gun, using it as a instrument. "Love and Other Acts of Courage" After the team who investigated the explosion arrive back to the camp, Zack is briefly seen walking around the camp with the other Berserkers. When Tom arrives back with the Red Eye skitter, he gathers around the back of the truck to watch it. He later arrives at the new camp at the hospital. "Homecoming" Arriving at the new hospital camp, the 2nd Mass have run out of fuel, so Tector, Zack and Niko go on a successful fuel run, and bring back gallons of oil and fuel. "Molon Labe" After capturing the Espheni leader, they tie him up in the back of a cargo truck, and Zack drives it back to the hospital. The same night, when Karen attacks the hospital, he watches as his fellow Berserker, Boon gets shot down by a mech. When the Espheni leader is used as a decoy, Zack escapes the hospital camp with the 2nd Mass. "Death March" The next week on the road to Charleston, when the arrive to the broken bridge that would lead them into Charleston, the 2nd Mass are found by Porter. "The Price of Greatness" Porter leads the 2nd Mass into the underground Charleston, and during the first night, he argues about handing over his guns; and later listens to Jeanne and Tom's speech. When the 2nd Mass are being detained, he is forced to go into a specific location, which is soon occupied by Ben and the rebel skitters. "A More Perfect Union" As the skitters walk in, he backs away from them with Nico and leaves the area. When the Volm ships causes the ground to shake, he runs outside and witnesses the storm caused by the Volm ships landing; and looks on as Cochise exits the ship. |-| Season 3= "On Thin Ice" Zack is seen in Charleston moving supplies with Nico. He is later seen at The Nest, John Pope's new bar. "Collateral Damage" During the morning, Zack gets breakfast along with Nico. "Badlands" After Lee is impaled by a piece of rebar, Zack waits outside the hospital room, she is in with the other Berserkers. Later the night, he listens to Tom's speech about Lee and the Liberty Tree, and puts a leaf which has a name on it of someone he lost on the Liberty Tree. "At All Costs" Zack is seen walking around Charleston. "Search and Recover" When Hal, controlled by the eye worms, holds Tom hostage, Zack and the Berserkers surround the building, and are dismissed when they unload their clips at Hal when he shoots around Weaver. Later the same night, he watches as the Mason family leave the camp to find Anne and Lexi. "Be Silent and Come Out" Zack watches as the Mason family prepare to leave Charleston to search for Anne Glass. "The Pickett Line" Zack is present when Daniel Weaver take John Pope's bus away from him. Zack stands in as Pope argues with Weaver, and later visits The Nest where Pope speaks to the fighters about equality, as they are not receiving it. After Weaver storms in, he watches as Weaver place Pope under arrest. "Strange Brew" After the grid appears, Zack and Nico stare through the binoculars at it. "Journey to Xilbalba" When Lourdes plants a bomb that caves in the underground part of the camp, and trap several people down below; Zack and the Berserkers pull of rocks a location where Ben tells them to. "Brazil" Zack joins Tom when he brings the Volm weapon to Boston to take down the tower. He watches as the tower collapses and the grid go down, he cheers after it goes down, but is interrupted when the other Volm land on the destruction of the tower. Zack played a guitar at the celebration. The next day Weaver informed the 2nd Mass of the Volm’s plan to relocate them to Brazil and they needed to leave before then. Zack was among the fighters gathered when Cochise and five other Volm came to begin their relocation. Niko leaves the camp later that night, and covers in the trees when a Espheni ship lands, the next morning he helps Pope fix his car. |-| Season 4= "Return to Charleston" As he is returning to Charleston, the man with the video camera interviews Pope, with Niko, Lyle and Zack watching on. He introduces his Berserkers, Lyle first, Nico then Zack who is said to be a handy man with a machine gun. "Ghost in the Machine" 22 days after travelling back to Charleston and safety, the 2nd Mass is finally near home. However, things are not so simple as the Espheni attack. As the Espheni is dropping large obelisks that create a grid that keeps everyone grouped together on the 2nd Mass forces. Zack scatters with the rest of the 2nd Mass, and nearly runs into one of the laser walls. Zack escapes with his life, and joins the group led by Anne. "The Eye" As Anne collapses and has a dream, Anne leads her group to where Alexis is, as she knows her location through a dream; then Zack arrives at Chinatown with the group. "Door Number Three" When Pope arrives to Chinatown, Zack and Nico greet him. Later, during the night Zack listens to Maggie's speech about Alexis Glass-Mason being a threat and having to do something about her. Later, Zack tries to storm the courtyard with Pope, Hal, Maggie, Dingaan, Niko and most of the 2nd Mass to kill Alexis, however is stopped by the believers of Lexi, and Hal. "Saturday Night Massacre" Zack listens in when Anthony arrives back to Chinatown after being freed by Scorch. When Chinatown gets prepared to fight the Espheni, Zack helps set up barricades and collect materials. Zack is one of the only fighters that survived when the street was destroyed by a gas leak. He later hides in the fallout shelter with the remaining survivors. "A Thing With Feathers" The next day, Zack exists the fallout shelter and helps search for any survivors. Later that night, he sits in as the remaining survivors toast to the people who died in the battle. "Til Death Do Us Part" Zack helps along with the 2nd Mass and Chinatown survivors unearth the Beamer that is covered in rubble. Later, he attends the wedding of Anne Glass and Tom Mason. After Shaq interrupts them, he watches as he blows the whistle that causes the Beamer to unearth itself. "Drawing Straws" Zack grabs a bowl of food, and listens as Tom and the others argue about who is the best person to fly the Beamer. When Matt Mason suggests to draw straws, everyone agrees except for Tom, saying that the best man should fly the Beamer; however in the end the fighters who want to fly the beamer to the moon write there name on a piece of paper and place it in a hollowed out log. It is assumed that Zack put his name in, as near to all the fighters did. Zack watches as Tom pulls the two names out of the hat that will fly the beamer, and the next morning says his goodbyes to Tom; however the flight is delayed when Dingaan Botha yells out that something is coming, and Zack follows Weaver through Chinatown, and witnesses several beamers being mysteriously destroyed, then watches as Lexi walks to Tom. "Space Oddity" Zack watches as Lexi speaks to her father, when Tom tells everyone to take cover, he takes off to an unknown location. Zack is later seen in Tom's dream, caused by Lexi. "Shoot the Moon" Zack is first seen going out with his patrol, which includes Nico, Jon and a few other fighters. When the portable harness farm is dropped down by a Beamer, Zack survived possibly by finding higher ground or fighting of the harnesses. The next day after the farm is destroyed, he walks out into the open and speaks with Nico. |-| Season 5= "Find Your Warrior" Zack listens's to Anne's speech about finishing the war, as they now have the upper hand. After Tom Mason arrives back, he listens to his motivation speech about getting mad, to find your warrior, and that now is the time for overkill. Zack joins the mission to find the Overlord at the high school. After, he attends Denny's funeral. "Hunger Pains" Like all the fighters, Zack regularly took shifts on the barricades, as mass skitters continued to attack Chinatown. Zack and Nico are seen walking around Chinatown after a herd of skitters attack Chinatown. He later is present when Sara reveals the truck load of food. "Hatchlings" Zack is seen walking around Chinatown. He is seen during the night around the fire, taking a break with the other fighters. "Pope Breaks Bad" Zack begins to rebel against the 2nd Mass, following John Pope. When Pope confronts Tom Mason about leadership and the deaths, Tom approaches Pope, which causes Zack to aim his gun at the leader of the 2nd Mass. After Pope is kicked out of the 2nd Mass, Zack follows. "Non-Essential Personnel" Zack, along with Nico and Anthony follows John Pope, leaving the 2nd Mass. The group travel to a bowling alley, and along the way Pope and Anthony find survivors. Zack and Nico set up inside the alley, and as Pope arrives back he asks them if they have set up. Pope gives the introduction to the survivors they saved, and kick out the ones who cannot fight. Zack and Nico both relax in the alley, and keep watch on captive Hal Mason. Zack watches with a grin as Pope cuts Hal's arm, so Tom over the radio can hear him scream. During the night, the crew is attacked by a Black Hornet, and Ken breaks his ankle. Pope shoots Ken in the head as he is now a liability, which shocks both Zack and Nico. During the night, Tom Mason infiltrates the camp and is also carried off by a Black Hornet. The next morning, the crew approach Pope, who is bleeding from his face after being grazed by a bullet, and he tells them to find Mason. "Stalag 14th Virginia" Zack watches the gladiator match between Lawrence Biggs and another man while drinking a bottle of alcohol. Zack enjoys the fight from the bleachers, and is splattered with blood after Lawrence shoots the man in the head. Zack is shocked when Anthony brings a man, Trevor Huston who tells John Pope that Tom Mason is still alive. "Reunion" Pope leads an attack on the 2nd Mass' base by communicating with the base and acting as a militia which has been recently attacked by skitters to give themselves entry to the base. They gain entry, and when told to hand in their firearms, they reveal themselves and attack. During the gunfight, Zack leads the group at the front spraying bullets at the 2nd Mass. Zack, along with Nico take cover behind a wall in front of which is a truck with fuel barrels inside. Seeing this, Tom points it out to Weaver and then opens fire on the barrels, causing an explosion that sets off the barrels near where Pope is hiding, collapsing the wall on Zack and the others, killing them. Death Killed By *Tom Mason/Daniel Weaver Pope leads an attack on the 2nd Mass and 14th Virginia's base of operations. During the battle, Tom Mason and Daniel Weaver shoot a couple of fuel barrels in front of the group, causing a wall to collapse on Zack, killing him. Appearances Trivia *The name "Zack" was never said or mentioned in an episode, it was revealed in a bonus video to promote Season 4. *Zack Daniels was credited as "2nd Mass Survivor" in "A Thing With Feathers". Gallery Zach-BTS.PNG Pope-BTS.JPG 570351004 n.jpg 2133548941 n.jpg 2054280655_n.jpg 1274321055_n.jpg 430942295 n.jpg 1385657149 n.jpg Niko-Berserkers.PNG Zack-Face.PNG Niko-S3.PNG Zack-S3.PNG Zack-Brazil.PNG Niko-S4Interview.PNG 2ndMass-4x01.PNG Zack-S4-Chinatown.PNG Berserkers-4x06.PNG Lexi-Lourdes-4x07.PNG Zack1-4x07.PNG Zack-4x07.PNG s04e07_548.jpg S04e10 229.jpg 10686815 519987108137369 1237314081841031822 n.jpg 8549831113699826609_n.jpg|"Behind the Scenes" S05e01 213.jpg S05e01 575.jpg s05e04_138.jpg S05e05 68.jpg S05e05 84.jpg S05e05 199.jpg ZackNico-Shocked.PNG Lia1.PNG ZackandNico.PNG Kua.PNG Zack-5x08.PNG ZackAttackingBase.PNG Sources Category:Berserker Category:2nd Mass Members Category:2nd Massachusetts Militia Regiment Category:Fighter Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4 Category:Humans Category:Characters Category:Militia Category:Deceased Characters